


Red Robin & Arsenal

by snk_writing_requests



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Frottage, M/M, Team Up, joyfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Wonder Woman mixes the teams a little
Relationships: Tim Drake/Roy Harper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Let the Armageddon begin

Tim let his bags fall as he looked around himself. The place was little, sure, but he expected smaller and also dirtier, of course it was clear that no Alfred Pennyworth was in charge of hygiene here, but his place was certainly worse.   
Roy entered after him and shut the door, making his way towards a door and unlocking it  
“This is your room, it’s not too small I hope” The smile was both in his voice and face, and Tim could only nod and thank the older man, while he walked into the room the archer had opened for him, leaving his bags there.   
Roy then showed him the rest of the house and added his retina to the data of the scanner next to a metal door that led downstairs, even though he asked Tim not to touch anything in his workshop  
“Ya know, some things make pretty big booms” He smirked proud of his inventions and prototypes.   
The redhead then showed him the bathroom, the kitchen and his own bedroom  
“Anything you need, day or night, just knock and I’ll be there, ok? Stiches, a chat, company during PTSD, whatever you need…which leads us to the next point, Tim. Rules”  
He suddenly got serious and sat on the sofa, patting the spot next to him. Tim sat down and looked at Roy’s expression  
“No alcohol or drugs of any kind are allowed here, If I find a single bottle, pill, syringe or happy cigarette, I’ll throw it AND you off a window, is that clear?”  
Tim had never seen or heard Roy talk serious before, and his voice and tone really didn’t give any space for disobedience   
“Sure Roy, don’t worry, I won’t break any rule”  
The smile was back on Roy’s face  
“Great! How do you see noodles?”  
Noodles?! Well Tim’s day just lit up.   
Just some hours earlier, Jason (why was it always Jason?!) complained with Diana that he always had to work with his family, oh the torture! And Diana actually took pity on him and dismembered the Batfamily around to work and cooperate with other heroes and vigilantes: Jason himself was with Connor Kent, Damian with John Kent, Dick with Wally West and Bruce with Hal Jordan (Tim was almost positive she did it on purpose to piss him off). He remembered Jason’s face when Diana put Roy and Tim together, the alarmed shock visible in his eyes  
“No no no no, Wonder Woman! Red Robin here plans crazy shit, Arsenal BUILDS even crazier shit, you can’t put them together, the world might just end!”  
Diana just smirked at that, full on smirked “Well, let the Armageddon begin”

The first mission wasn’t that great, the first half was absolute mayhem, with both men trying and get the other to obey their own orders, but after Tim almost got shot in his side, they changed the way they were acting and decided to actually cooperate, and in a handful of hours the place was clean.   
Roy was panting while taking off his hat and shaking his slightly damp hair  
“So, wanna celebrate?”  
“Celebrate? Arsenal, we have to report!”  
Roy chuckled “PC and e-mails will be waiting for us at home, Red, just follow me.  
Unfortunately, Tim didn’t have a copy of his keys yet, and he was quite sure that whatever living being that tried to enter Roy’s apartment without his permission was left for dead, no matter how childish and innocent Roy’s face looked, he saw him rage, he saw him kill and he knew how little of Roy sometimes was left in Arsenal.   
He sighed and followed him until they reached a diner, white and light blue on the outside, white and bright red on the inside. As soon as they entered, an enthusiast barista waved at Roy  
“Arsenal! The usual?”  
Tim asked himself how many of Roy’s missions ended here  
“Sure, Denise”  
The barista, Denise, then looked at Tim  
“Red Robin, right? What do I get you?”  
Tim looked around confused   
“Ehm..what are you..?”  
“Fries with melted cheese and 7Up”  
Tim nodded and ordered the same for himself.   
Eating with his hands was a mess, the cheese got stuck to his gloves and the grease of the fries just made them feel and smell weird  
“How do you manage to eat like that?”  
Roy snorted “Red…I took off my gloves…”  
Tim’s face got every shade of red known to men in 0 seconds  
“Right…”  
Roy was laughing his ass off, with teary eyes and a joyfully barked laugh  
“You’ll be the death of me, I’m sure”  
Tim mocked him and ate the fries with his now free hand  
“You are so going to wash it for me!”  
Roy nodded while drying his eyes with the back of his hands  
“Sure Birdie, sure”  
“Why do you come here though?”  
Roy shrugged   
“Denise and her father are the only people I met who treat me as a person and normal costumer when I’m in my uniform, and not like a Messiah or Devil, so it’s just comfortable to just sit here and eat while the only thing that’s asked you is if you watched the game the night prior. Feels nice…Feels human”  
Tim could only nod, he just now noticed that the girl not once asked them about the mission, other missions, future plans or anything, she just asked if they wanted more cheese or another can of soda, nothing else, and he had to admit it felt really nice.   
They paid and headed back to the apartment, where they took showers in different times…or so Tim thought.   
Roy went in the shower first and when he got out of the bathroom with only a pair of sweatpants on, his wet hair dropping water all over, Tim got in.   
As soon as warm water hit his tired skin, he heard the unmistakable sound of someone washing their teeth  
“Roy…?”  
“Mh?” Came the muffled answer  
“I’m in the shower”  
Roy spat and rinsed his mouth from the toothpaste before answering again  
“Yeah, and?”  
“What do you mean ‘and’?”  
Roy sighed “Tim, we’ll have to stich each other up more often than either of us would like to have to do, and we won’t have time to panic over seeing each other’s junk, so the first we get used to it, the better. Besides, we’re both man, we have the same equipment, nothing I haven’t seen or that you haven’t seen.”  
He moved the curtain to speak at him and Tim used his washing cloth to hide his pelvic area  
“Roy!”  
Roy barked a laugh and left the bathroom   
“I’ll have your PC going, Mr. Prude”  
Tim sighed and finished his shower as fast as he could, Barry would have been proud.  
While he was working on his report, he saw Roy working on his, or better…dictate it to a spider-like robot which danced on the keyboard of his PC and typed for him, and he raised an eyebrow.   
When they both had finished their reports, yawning Roy wished him good night and walked towards his door  
“Night, Birdie, sleep tight”  
And right when Tim was about to answer, Roy went on again  
“Night Roybot, sleep tight”  
The robot actually moved as if it was blowing him a kiss and then it walked on its own in its spot on the wall to recharge.   
Roy was giving his back to Tim and walking inside his room, so he missed Tim’s jaw almost hitting the ground.


	2. It's not such a big deal

Tim woke up a bit disoriented, until he remembered where he was. He stretched and got up, after having slept a fair 5 hours, if his phone was right.  
He walked out of his room and saw Roy reading on his phone, coffee in hand, very good coffee by the smell of it.  
“Morning, Birdie” said he without taking his eyes off his phone, before sighing and putting it down on the table, screen down.  
“Morning…coffe?” This was the top he could achieve without his caffeine intake.  
Roy got up and poured some in a mug “How do you take it?”  
“Black”  
Roy smirked “Fitting”  
Tim was still too asleep to catch the bat-black joke, and Roy snorted.  
Tim scowled at him and drank his coffe, and yes..it was amazing  
“Where did you take this? It’s amazing”  
“Oliver buys it for me from Colombia”  
Tim’s eyebrows almost touched his hairline  
“You know, just use the guilty card for small things, it comes in handy”  
Tim actually laughed a little at that, picturing the image of Oliver searching the world for the best coffee in the world to send Roy  
“How are things between you two?” He asked, he tended to forgo privacy when he was half asleep  
“Meh, as long as he doesn’t ask me about this and this” He motioned to his track marks and gestured for ‘drinking’ “pretty well, but he can’t go longer than a month without reminding me of them, so…” He shrugged and turned around to put his mug in the sink and stretched  
“You mind if I put on music in the lab? Helps me focus”  
Tim shook his head “No problem, I use it to focus too”  
Roy smirked and went downstairs, closing his door behind him.  
Tim went to work on his PC, coffee warm in hand, and was thinking of how actually not so annoying Roy was, when he could clearly hear “Hit me baby one more time” by Britney Spears coming from downstairs, he groaned and put his headphones on, blasting his Muse CD.  
After a couple hours of work, he needed a coffee refill but still didn’t feel at ease putting his hands in Roy’s stuff, so he opened the lab door with his retina scanned and went downstairs.  
What he saw was basically an engineer’s wet dream: wires, tubes, tools, blueprints all around the place, empty cans of energy drinks everywhere.  
Roy was currently working on his bow, and he was swaying his hips in time with the music, singing “Oops I did it again”.  
Tim couldn't help but laugh, Roy turned around and after a moment of surprise sang even louder and moved his hips even more. Tim laughed to tears and shook his head  
“Oh if the tugs saw this!”  
Roy winked at him “Who said they never saw it?”  
“What?”  
“Once this guy was robbing someone next to a disco, so I went next to him dancing and he laughed and then BANG! Arrow in the knee” Roy laughed and shook his head “ahhhhh, good times” he then stopped the music “Did you need anything?”  
“Yeah, some more coffee”  
Roy nodded and went upstairs, winking at Tim “Just look. Roybot, make come coffee please”  
Tim chuckled as he saw the little thing do all the work “That’s amazing, how do you do that?”  
“I’m lazy”  
Tim laughed “Dear god”  
The morning went away quickly, and when lunch time arrived, the boys went to eat in a little sushi place near Roy’s house, where Tim ordered in Japanese, to Roy’s surprise and amusement.  
They ate in relative silent  
“Roy, you’re much less annoying than how Jason pictures you”  
Roy laughed “Oh believe me, I am only holding back for your sake, you’ll see when you’ll be more comfortable around me”  
Tim snorted and kept on eating, eyeing Roy picking his next order from the tablet on the table, he looked like a character from Peter Pan, enable to grow up, with his long hair, his Kiss T-shirt, his ripped jeans, it was incredible that this man was almost thirty-five, or maybe, Tim thought, it was Tim himself not to be his age, he never really felt at ease around people who were 27 like him, he always felt surrounded by kids, even though he knew full well that they kids weren’t.  
Maybe, just maybe, he could learn a little to get loose, because after all, Roy managed to be a vigilante, a pretty scary one too, hell on earth when he was mad, and still glided on things that could ruin his day. Then his eyes landed on the reason why he did so: he clearly could now see the little scars in the inside of his elbow, and he was almost sure Roy kept his hair long to hide the ones around his neck.  
He sighed and kept on eating, shrugging and shaking his head when Roy looked him with an eyebrow lift but then let go and waited for his order chatting about his new arrows.  
That night, they were on a mission, and Tim saw that Roy was having FUN, he threw puns at him, even while fighting or shooting his arrows, he was chattering on about all kind of stuff, Tim tried and keep count and answer him but he couldn’t do that and also focus on the mission, and that had him thinking.  
In the next days, he found himself almost jealous of how Roy managed to keep up his inventions, go on missions, and still had time and will to have fun and relax, so one morning, just to see how it was, he didn’t touch his paperwork and sat on the sofa playing COD instead, and that’s where Roy found him half an hour after they met for their usual shared good morning coffee  
“Birdie!” he gasped, and Tim wanted the sofa to eat him alive, until he felt the sofa shifting while Roy sat on it  
“You didn’t tell me you play COD! That’s so cool!” He took a controller himself and they started fighting alongside, screaming and laughing like kids, and Tim realized how much he had missed this in his life, the silliness, the stupid puns, the cringe sexual jokes, the laughs, just for the sake of them.  
These fun, lighthearted, bonding moments happened more and more often, until between the two started a friendship that went beyond the missions and fighting together, it went further than any team up they ever had, and the way they compensated each other on the field was just the cherry on top of a fabulous cake. Tim was the mastermind behind every plan, and Roy managed to build stuff that Tim couldn’t even fathom to imagine, and so a month went by, during which the League met a couple times to check on the pairs, and, except Bruce and Hal, the rest of them were absolutely fantastic, or so Diana thought, anyway.  
Roy and Tim high-fived and the entire room stopped and stared at them  
“What?”  
“What do you mean ‘what’, Red?”  
Asked Jason, visibly confused  
“It’s just a high-five, Jaybird”  
“No, Arsenal, it is not, it is a high-five with Red Robin!”  
“So what, we always high-five when we play COD and win”  
Jason’s mouth fell open, a weird silence in the room, Hal snickering at Bruce’s confused face, until Tim himself said that it wasn’t such a big deal and started to walk away, Roy following him.


	3. Just breathe, yes like that, deep breathes

Tim was begging, crying and sobbing, the sharp pain of being hit repeatedly, rhythmically on his face, abdomen, legs, the insults and snarls directed at him, and suddenly two clearer feelings, something digging in his shoulders, both at the same time, he looked down and saw claws, breaking his skin and letting the blood flood on his chest, groin, thighs, everything was red and the screams of “Replaced, used and threw out because of you!” mixed with a farther and softer call of his name, until slowly his conscience got back and he opened his eyes and found himself looking at Roy, who was shaking him to wake him up, calling for his name, watching him with worried, alarmed eyes.   
Tim launched himself in Roy’s embrace, still shivering slightly from his nightmare, hearing Roy shushing him calmly and feeling him caressing his hair.  
“Shhhhh, you’re safe Tim, I’m here, Roy’s here, yes? Just breathe, yes like that, deep breathes, just like that”  
Tim was trying to get air in his lungs but he was barely managing to, clinging to Roy like an anchor, just to have something to ground him, to make him realize that he was alive, he was there, safe and sound.  
Roy knew exactly what he was dreaming about, not only because it was painfully vivid in the minds of the entire superhero community what Jason had become after coming back, but especially he knew about it: he passed never ending nights with Jason crying his eyes out about what he had done to Tim, he saw his friend beg Tim’s forgiveness, and he knew he had it.  
“Tim, you know he won’t do it again, right?” He felt him nodding against his chest, his hands balled in his shirt, his racing heart was slowly calming down, going back to a normal rate.   
Tim wanted to speak, wanted to say that he KNEW Jason was sorry, that he won’t do anything like that again to him, Dick, Damian and even Bruce himself, but he didn’t manage to let a single syllable out, his mind was spiraling, but he knew Roy knew, he could feel it.   
After what felt like hours, Roy started to move, but Tim couldn’t let go of him, but he still couldn’t speak, he just looked up and with desperateness in his eyes he pleaded Roy, who just nodded and laid down in Tim’s bed, with the younger man’s head on his chest, hugging him slightly, trading his fingers through his hair.   
Tim could hear and feel Roy’s heartbeat against his ear, and let it be the lullaby that put him to sleep.   
Roy stayed up all night, watching over Tim and massaging his back every time he saw him flinch slightly, bringing him to relax every time, feeling rather proud about it.   
Tim woke up feeling cozy and warm, and stirring he felt strong arms around him, he opened his eyes and found himself looking at inked skin and a faded David Bowie shirt. Looking up he saw Roy, who clearly hadn’t slept a minute, his eyes red and his dark circles were almost purple, his fair complexion made them even more visible. Roy offered him a tired smile and Tim sat up  
“Emh…Thanks, for…well…”  
Roy shook his head “No need to thank me Tim, just, be a doll and make me a coffee?”  
Tim nodded and got out of bed, stretching and scratched his abdomen, walking to the kitchen, got the coffee machine going, but when he went back to his room Roy was fast asleep, sprawled above the covers, his head tilted in a way that couldn’t possibly be comfortable, so Tim put the mugs on his nightstand and kneeled on the bed to shift it slightly, when Roy groaned in his sleep and stretched, opening his eyes back up.   
They drank their coffee in silence, until Tim asked Roy what he was worried about  
“You won’t tell Jay…?”  
Roy shook his head “No problem, man, I won’t say a word” he mimicked zipping his mouth and throwing an imaginary key away.   
Tim nodded and looked at his coffee, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to look at Roy   
“Tim, it’s ok, you had a bad dream, you didn’t do anything bad, yes?”  
“But…”  
“Tim, I know you love Jason, and you know full well he loves you, just let this thing slide, ok? Don’t give it too much of a thinking, deal?”  
Tim sighed and did as Roy suggested, trying to relax and enjoy his caffeine much needed intake.  
Roy then stood and walked towards the bathroom to have a shower and wake up, but he decided to have an ice cold one to actually get awake and Tim couldn’t help laughing when he heard the high-pitched girly scream Roy let out when his warm skin got in contact with the freezing water.


	4. Try now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My good friend Debora asked for our boys to start train, so I obeyed

After his shower, Roy was having breakfast on the couch, trying not to fall asleep with his face in his cereal.   
Tim chuckled and joined him   
“Any suggestions for a day off?”  
Roy groaned “Oh don’t make me go outside, the sunlight might just kill my eyes today”  
“Fair enough…What about we spar a little?”  
Roy looked at him with desperate eyes  
“Come on, it’ll help you move out the adrenaline of a night awake and you’ll kick my ass for keeping you up!”  
Roy sighed and finished his food “I heard enough about you to know better than to believe you’ll let something slide”  
Tim smirked and ate his toast looking at Roy with amused eyes, while he was still eating his now soft cereals, until he threw one at Tim and managed to hit him straight in the nose, smiling.   
“What about a little archery training?”  
Tim rose an eyebrow “For me?”  
Roy laughed and looked at him with a confident light in his eyes “Well not for me”  
“Why?”  
“I’m too tired to try new stuff or spar, and it doesn’t require a lot of focus”  
They went in Roy’s lab, he had an entire gym down there, a spacious archery field filled with weighs, benches and lifting bars, that they moved to place the target where they needed it.   
“So, put your feet like this…exactly, now, steady, lift your bow and pull back with as much strength as you have, take a breath, hold it and let go of the arrow”  
Tim did as instructed, but, when he saw the limbs of the bow bending, he stopped   
“Are you sure I won’t break it?”  
His pride took a hit when he saw Roy looking at him with incredulous eyes and laugh, before pulling his arrow and almost bend the bow in two without effort  
“Come again?” he asked Tim, smirking  
Tim muttered his assent and pulled again, letting go and watching the arrow fly in the opposite corner of the room, Roy was trying not to laugh, but it was hard watching Tim pout.   
“You make it look so easy”  
“Well Dick and Bruce make living with Damian look easy but you and Jay know better”  
Tim actually laughed at that  
“That’s a good one…any tips for this?”  
He motioned at the bow in his hands  
“Nah, you just gotta be born with that sexy archer skills”  
Tim smirked “So all archers are sexy and naturally good?”  
“Yup”  
“Even Oliver?”  
“…I’ll show you”  
Tim snickered and listened carefully at how Roy was telling him, and he was surprised by the serious tone in his voice, the focus in his eyes, and maybe Roy was right about the archers being sexy…except that no, he wasn’t and Tim was very straight, thank you so much. These thoughts were just the products of Roy being next to him during his struggles that night, nothing more.  
Tim tried again and it went a little better, but he hit the most external ring of the target, while Roy was hitting a bullseye after the other, and Tim frustration was skyrocketing, and it evidently showed because Roy put his bow down and stood right behind Tim, speaking in a low and secure voice  
“Tim, first of all don’t compare your skills with mine, I grew up with Navajos, Ollie took me in and trained me, I pull strings since I was a kid, ok? And for your first time you are doing really well, you just have to…”  
He placed his hands on Tim’s hips and rotated him a little bit, lifting his arms a little.  
“Ok, try now”  
It went a little better than before but it was still a lot far from being acceptable. Roy demanded that he went again, and he watched him from behind the whole time  
“I see the problem, you move right before letting the string go. Here, let me show you how you have to stay put”  
He walked to Tim again, planted his feet right against the outer side of his, caging him in with his legs and put his arms under Tim’s, supporting them but not taking the bow from him, and Tim had a flashback of the night prior, when those arms were around him to keep him grounded and safe, and that’s how he felt now, not caged or held in, just safe.   
“Try now” Roy’s commanding tone was spoken almost right inside Tim’s ear, and he once again in his life regretted not being a few inches taller, but smacked himself mentally right after the thought.   
Tim let go of the arrow and it almost hit the second circle of the target, and when Roy chuckled Tim could feel the vibrations of his chest right against his back and it was pleasurable in a weird and surprisingly way. Roy asked him to go again and Tim nervously bent to pick an arrow from the floor, and Roy didn’t move an inch, and Tim had a very weird feeling about this, not for him, but what if Oliver trained Roy in the same way? He didn’t blame Roy in the slightest to drink after something like that, but the logical part of his brain told him that no one would train with a kid like that, but that same part started to ask itself why he was doing it with him now. While his mind was spiraling, he went back up and felt again Roy’s chest against his back and his hips against his, his legs caging him in and his own breathes were coming a little accelerated. Roy noticed it   
“Tim, relax, it’s just a training, it’s just me. Keep your breathe in before letting go…now try one more time”  
Tim did as instructed and he managed to hit a lot closer than before to bullseye, and the laugh that Roy let out went straight to his navel, but thankfully before the archer could ask him to pick up another arrow, his phone rang.   
Roy went to answer it and went upstairs   
“hello? Ohhhhh, fishy boy! Oh come on Garth, don’t be like that, you know it’s just a nick…”  
The rest of Roy’s words weren’t audible to him because he was on the upper floor now, not there with Tim who was having a little bit of an existential crisis.   
Tim let out a breath he didn’t even notice he was holding in, looking at the ceiling and cursing under his breath, walking upstairs himself, and when he was upstairs, he saw Roy casually sitting on the kitchen counter talking on the phone with Garth while eating an apple, completely unaware of Tim’s internal turmoil.


	5. This is a mess

Tim was a bit jittery, he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened in the basement…well, nothing happened, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how he felt about being in such a vulnerable position with Roy, and it was weird, he trained all the time with a lot of friends and family members, and to be hot was like n°1 on the essentials of being a hero, apparently, Stephanie always talked about how Hal Jordan’s ass was probably famous in the entire galaxy, but this was different. He got it, of course, Roy was a beautiful young man and he had that crazy genius charm, mixed with a bad guy way of bringing himself, putting in display his tattoos, and Tim was sure he didn’t cover his track marks because he was proud of how old the scars were and wanted to challenge the world. While he was laying in bed, eyes glued to the ceiling, he was on the verge of a midlife crisis, and he had no one to talk to. He only had Roy there with him…just across the hall, in bed, all alone…Tim smacked himself internally for where those thoughts were about to lead. He couldn’t even call Jason in the middle of the night, in a post-mission much needed sleep to say “Yo bro, maybe I’m not so straight after all”. He sighed and resigned to spend the night sleepless and nervous, unable to lay still and rest.  
When his alarm went off, he didn’t even let it ring for a second before turning it off and getting up. Roy was leaving his room in the same moment, stretching just outside his room, his impressive arms in the air, lifting his shirt from his shorts, showing a rather happy trail…Tim was going to die today.  
“Morning Birdie” Smiled the archer, approaching the kitchen barefoot, and Tim saw his feet for the first time, noticing an interesting detail  
“You have Oliver’s logo on your foot?”  
Roy stopped and stiffened for a second, before going back to his calm state, but it was evident it was a charade  
“Yes, I got it…a long time ago”  
Tim wanted the floor to open up, chew him and spitting him out all at once  
“Fuck…Roy, sorry”  
Roy blinded him with his signature smile and shrugged, handing him a coffee cup, filling it and pouring some in his own mug shortly after  
“You look terrible, did you sleep?”  
“Not so well”  
Roy frowned “Tim, you didn’t have another nightmare, did you? If you need me around just ask, it’ll be a pleasure sleeping with you”  
Tim’s brain created very not family friendly images at the offer, images of Roy on his knees with what most definitely wasn’t a lollipop in his mouth, and he didn’t realize Roy was waiting or an answer  
“Tim…?”  
Tim blinked and hoped his blush wasn’t as evident as it felt  
“Oh no, no nightmares, no, just…some stress…I…”  
Roy smirked  
“Timmy, if you have to relief some stress, just do so, it’s not like I’m holding back just because you’re here” When he winked at Tim before turning on his hills and sitting on the couch, sipping his coffee while he scrolled through his socials on his phone, and thank God he gave Tim his shoulders, because Tim’s brain was creating images again, and he really needed to talk to someone about this, before he started to imagine Roy getting those skilled hands on himself…maybe IN himself? NO NO NO, this had to end now.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Damian was laughing so hard he almost fell from the seat he was on  
“Shut up!”  
“Oh Tim, this is amazing, Alfred always told me to be nice to you and somehow the Universe will have my back and Lord, wasn’t he right” he went on laughing and dried a tear at the corner of his eye, but when he saw Tim’s serious expression he cleared his throat  
“Sorry, this doesn’t have to be easy for you, but honestly, after flings and whatnots with aliens and metahumans, is really a gender what’s throwing you off? I get it, that’s weird and a surprise and whatever you want, but is it really the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to you?”  
Damian was right, this was absolutely light-years far from the weirdest thing happened to him, and in general in their lives. Their family died, came back to life, got lost in timelines, spent months away from Earth, fought metahumans and Amazons  
“I might be drunk, but you have a point, Dami”  
“ …so, when will you shoot your shot?”  
Tim’s eyes widened  
“What do you mean?!”  
“I mean, that the guy has never been closeted, the whole work space knows about his rolls in the seaweeds with Garth, back in the days, and I’m pretty sure Jason jumped in bed with him and our sister-in-law more often than not”  
Tim closed his eyes and sighed, holding his head in his hands, a wave of jealousy washing through him, and it made him feel even more confused.  
“I don’t even know if I like him, Dami, how…this is just a mess”  
Damian nodded  
“A mess it is, yes, but not an impossible one”  
Tim looked at him through the strands of his hair that were curtaining his face, and Damian went on  
“Just talk with the guy, ok? And see how it turns out, if worst comes to worst, tell Diana we want to switch partners” He shrugged and Tim laughed weakly, looking around himself  
“Is this the same world I woke up in? Why are you being Dick?”  
Damian stuck his tongue out at him and Tim laughed so hard that the entire bar turned to look at them.  
Growing up, their rivalry was just a memory and a joke, and they got along pretty well, much to Alfred’s delight.  
They parted ways and shortly after he got a text from Damian  
“Sorry, Jon was in the neighborhood and you know…super hearing, but he’ll keep the secret!”  
Tim sighed  
“As if, all Kansas will know about this in three minutes"


	6. I come in peace

A couple of weeks went by, during which Tim tried to talk to Roy, but what was he supposed to say?  
“Ehi, you know how I am straight but I totally want to know if your lips feel as soft as they look?”, it just couldn’t do.   
Today the Universe was being extra bitchy on Tim though, because Roy decided that it was absolutely fine to walk around the house in his underwear, sitting cross-legged on their sofa eating a fucking popsicle that turned his mouth such a pretty shade of pink that Tim just wanted to devour him.   
Well, at least the do-I-even-like-him dilemma was solved with a big fat YES.   
And Tim’s brain was doing funny things to him too, because there was no way that Roy was deep-throating a strawberry flavored piece of ice just for him, but when he noticed the intensity of Roy’s eyes…yes, this was happening. Roy was definitely flirting with him, and he started to walk towards the sofa, smirking, swaying his hips a little when a knock came to their door, and as the spell was created, just as fast it was broken. In a breath they were next to the door, Tim had his bo staff in his hands and Roy had his bow and arrow, the string pulled way back.   
They opened the door slowly and Hal’s smile appeared in the crack of the door  
“I come in peace”  
The two men put down their weapons and let Hal in  
“So, what are you guys up to?”  
Tim hoped that Roy would wear something now that Hal was here, because it was hard to focus, but evidently to them “Being uncle and nephew kind of” meant seeing each other’s underwear and that was fine.   
“Did you fly here?”  
“Nah, Spooky’s parking”  
Tim’s eyes rolled so hard they almost got stuck. Of course Bruce had to find a way to cock-block him.  
“We…kinda need your help with something, guys”  
Roy looked skeptical  
“No…”  
“Roy, come on!”  
“No no no, last time I helped you, I ended up in jail!”  
“Pretty please!!”  
“There’s no way in hell…”

“How do you manage to always make me do what you want to????”  
Tim heard Hal’s laugh I his com rather than from real, giving how high he was flying  
“Because I’m your favorite uncle!”  
They were fighting against a new gang that wanted to imitate the League of Assassins, and they were really good too. Tim was almost hit twice, and Roy was bleeding from his left arm, Bruce had a couple bruises and even Hal didn’t manage to repel a couple of hits, when he wasn’t flying.   
They were, however, managing to keep the situation under control, and right when they thought they had it all figured out, a new wave of enemies flew from an alley and it was mayhem, each and every one of them had to push back at least four people, and in the chaos, Tim heard Roy screaming when a knife found its way in his thigh, and this distraction costed him. He found himself with a black bag on his head and lifted up from the ground  
“Batman!”  
Bruce didn’t have time to chase after him because a new wave of adversaries ran towards him to block him, but he threw at them all his rage and hate, Hal used the last energy in his ring, without losing the ability to keep his suit up, to throw them around, and Roy threw as many arrows as he had, until he remained just with one, and Batman had pinned down two still conscious foes.   
“You will now tell me where Red Robin has been dragged”  
The two men laughed and smirked at him   
“Or else what? You’re going to be mad at us?”  
Bruce punched one of them in the face, and a couple teeth went flying, but the bastard only laughed harder  
“We know you have rules, Ba..AHHHHH”  
An arrow found its way into the man’s shoulder, before being pulled out   
“He does, I don’t”  
“Arsenal!”  
Roy ignored Bruce and threw the arrow again, hitting the man’s ear and detaching it from his body, in a never-ending scream  
“I can avoid your vital organs all night long, so you’d better start talking. Where is Red Robin?”  
The man didn’t speak, and he actually managed to look at Roy with challenge in his eyes.   
Roy snarled at him and took his arrow away from the wall and took the ear off of it, when he felt Hal’s hand on his arm  
“Arsenal, this is going too far”  
Arsenal shook him off and let his arrow enter the man’s thigh, before being pulled out, in the man’s pain and surprise  
“What? You thought I was going to waste arrows on you?”  
To prove his point, when he saw the man wasn’t going to speak, he stabbed the man using his arrow, and he damaged the man’s forearm, before taking it out.   
Roy hit the man again, this time piercing the man’s hip bone with his arrow, and when he screamed but still didn’t speak, images of Tim being tortured flooded his mind and he lost it, throwing his arrow and bow in the ground  
“Enough, I’ll scoop your eyes out”  
“Arsenal, this is inhuman!”  
Roy’s fingers were dipping in the man’s eye socket, when the other one couldn’t take it anymore of his comrade’s screams and gave in  
“Enough! Enough! There’s a warehouse in South Alley, it’s the only building with more than three floors!”  
Roy let go of the man’s eye, that was bleeding and hanging loose against his cheek, and picked up his bow  
“Let’s go”  
Hal looked at Bruce with no words, and a speechless Hal Jordan was not something you see every day. 

Tim was massaging his wrists, while Alfred brought him a glass of water, and listening to what Roy had done to help him, he felt overwhelmed.  
“What were you thinking?!”  
“I was saving your son, and by the way, you’re welcome!”  
“Roy, you literally pulled a man’s eye out of his skull!”  
Roy looked at Bruce with a surprise look   
“Do you happen to know that guy?” He pointed at Tim “Around this tall, black hair, blue eyes, smart head? It also happens to be your son; did you know that? And I happen to have dirtied my hands to bring him here safe and sound!”  
The fight went on and on for long, long minutes, until Alfred actually made it stop, surprisingly on Roy’s side   
“Master Bruce, you can decide to stick to some morals, but you can’t impose them on anyone. I have been at war, and things like those Mr. Harper did tonight, were necessary, just as much as what Mr. Harper did was necessary tonight. Now let’s all go to rest, we need it”  
When Tim and Roy arrived home, Tim couldn’t not ask   
“Roy…”  
“Don’t say anything, your father was clear enough”  
“Roy, why…other team mates of yours had been kidnapped, why did you react like that with me?”  
Roy sat on one of the kitchen chairs, getting out of his outfit and cleaning his wounds with a cloth and sanitizer he took from under the sink, without answering Tim.   
Tim took the cloth from his hands and finished it for him, and looked at him in the eyes  
“Roy…”  
Then he saw Roy moving slightly towards him, but stopping right before touching his lips, so he smiled and closed the gap between them.  
The kiss wasn’t how Tim had expected it, it was sweet, Roy was gently caressing his waist with the tips of his fingers, tilting his head and moving his lips against Tim’s, letting him control the pace and following his movements and rhythm, until Tim caressed his mouth with the tip of his tongue, and Roy opened up his mouth for him, wrapping his arms around his waist and keeping him close, while Tim’s hands moved from Roy’s arms to his shoulders. They broke the kiss and Roy put his forehead against Tim’s  
“Did I answer you?”  
Tim laughed breathily and nodded.   
They kept on kissing and while doing so, they strip from his outfits, and went for the shower. Tim never thought it could be satisfying to have someone soaping and shampooing you without hinting anything sexual but it felt so good having Roy’s hands on his skin, cleaning his body and mind, while they kept on kissing and hugging, and when Roy washed his hair, he lost himself in the feeling.   
And reciprocate was even better, being able to feel the hard muscles of Roy’s body, seeing the colors of his tattoos appear and disappear under the foam, the most impressive being the colorful phoenix on his left pec, and his hair felt so soft while Tim washed it, he could have spent all night playing with them, nut tiredness won over them, and after drying their skin and hair, kissing once in a while in the process, they went to sleep in Tim’s bed, Tim oh his back and Roy with his head on his shoulder and a leg thrown over his thighs.   
The redhead smiled in the skin of his neck  
“Night, Birdie”  
Tim turned around and kissed him on the mouth again  
“Night, Roy”


	7. we taste good

Tim woke up in the middle of the night, which was actually pretty close to morning but in hero world, morning didn’t come until 10 am. He felt Roy’s breathing against his chest, his arm around his waist and the weight of his leg on his thighs and realized how much he DESIRED this man. The thought was terrifying, but it also felt strangely natural, as if he was finally letting himself feel what he’d always had in him, maybe without even realizing it. He started to mindlessly caress Roy’s hair, trading his hand in it and delicately scratching his scalp, until he chuckled and looked up with sleepy eyes  
“Ehi Birdie”  
Tim leaned him and kissed him, and the thought that he was letting himself do this, was scary and electrifying, even if that had spent the night before tangled in each other, he was just now, with a cold mind, realizing what a huge step he had done  
“Dear Lord, I can feel you thinking”  
Tim laughed a little  
“Sorry, it’s just that this is all new to me”  
Roy looked at him with a startled expression  
“Wait a second, I was ready to bet my ass you and Kon were dating”  
“No! Why would you think of that?”  
“Well you were hugging all the time and saying cute thing to each other and stuff”  
“Oh come on Roy, you do that with Jason too”  
Then Damian’s words appeared in Tim’s head, and he had his confirmation when Roy smirked at him  
“Ok, I don’t even want to know”  
“Wasn’t gonna tell you”  
The idea of Roy and Jason together made Tim’s hand in Roy’s hair tighten involuntarily, and Roy’s breath stuttered, the sound going straight to Tim’s groin, and his length started to stiffen to life  
“Roy…”  
Roy laughed gravely and hummed, rubbing his head to Tim’s hand, tightening the hold around his waist. Tim could feel Roy’s penis starting to harden as well, and the thought almost made him moan, and he shifted his thigh to give him something to rub against, and Roy gladly pressed his hard-on against his leg, moving slightly.   
Tim then realized that he didn’t know a thing about what he was about to do, or already doing, he wasn’t sure, and he hated not to know how to do stuff, and the nervousness made him blurt out the first thing to come up in his mind  
“What’s the etiquette?”  
Roy stopped mouthing at his shoulder and looked at him  
“The WHAT?!”  
“Like…how do you…” he motioned to himself and then to Roy, and Roy smirked so wickedly at him that Tim felt his soul live his body. Roy then straddled him and flipped them over in one fluid move, ending right underneath Tim and smiling at him making room for him between his thighs  
“More or less like this”  
Tim couldn’t speak, he was only able to look at Roy in awe, his hair wild around his head, his shiny eyes, his wicked grin, the way his tattoos created shadows on his fair skin in the dark, and Roy’s snigger became a sweeter smile, and he pulled Tim against himself by his waist, having him stretching out on top of him, kissing him deeply and sweetly  
“Tim, relax. It’s just me, ok? Stop thinking, and just tell me how you want me”  
Roy whispered the last part right against Tim’s ear, letting his lips brush his skin, causing Tim to shift and bring their shafts together. Tim’s brain imagined 50 shades of porn in three seconds, but he then realized that maybe he wasn’t ready for that yet, and dropped his head to rest on Roy’s shoulder, kissing his neck   
“Is this ok?”  
He experimentally rubbed himself against Roy, feeling his own shaft against the archer’s one, gasping slightly at the feeling. Roy tilted his head back to give him more space to kiss and lick, thing that Tim just found out he was pretty much into  
“No skin should taste so good, it should be illegal”  
Roy chuckled, and the thought that he could feel it against his lips made Tim’s head spin, and when Roy seeped his hand through his hair, he shivered and started moving against Roy, pushing his hips down against Roy’s, and the feeling of their hot and hardened skin sliding together made Roy sigh, the exhalation ending up in a sweet moan, a sound that made Tim’s manhood twitch and leak, making the slide even easier.  
Roy started to mouth at his neck, biting him slightly and sucking delicately, low enough that the bruises could be easily covered by the collar of his shirt, Tim was panting and moving faster, but the friction wasn’t enough to make him feel completely good.  
Roy noticed his frustration  
“Tell me what you need, Tim”  
“I just…more”  
Roy maneuvered them a bit and got his hand around both of them, stroking their hard-ons together.  
Tim wasn’t expecting for it to be such a powerful feeling and gasped, letting his head fall on Roy’s shoulder and moaning sweetly right into his hear, and the gentle sounds he was letting out drove him over a wall, making him stroke faster, which led Tim to moan louder, which made him stroke faster yet, and the circle got more and more chaotic, with Roy moaning with his head tilted back, and Tim’s own moans muffled by Roy’s skin until he took his hands away from Roy’s waist and shot them in Roy’s hair, grasping it and coming all over Roy’s hand and cock, choking on air and sighing loudly in Roy’s neck, biting right after.  
Roy felt, heard, smelled Tim’s orgasm, and with the sharp pain of Tim’s teeth in his skin, he came too, with a sob of Tim’s name on his lips.  
Tim then pushed himself up, the sun had risen and was showing Roy in all his glory, his neck half purple in bites and hickies, his hair messy and tangled, his lips swollen from kissing Tim and biting them too, his abdomen covered in their cum. It was the best ticket to Hell Tim could have ever bought.  
Roy then smiled and evened out his breathing   
“Damn, Birdie…”  
He passed his pointer finger on his abdomen and collected some of the semen, licking it right afterwards, while Tim looked at him with wide eyes  
“We taste good, Tim...Wanna try?”  
Tim’s brain short-circuited and he nodded before being able to think that he was going to taste his own cum, opening his mouth and waiting, until Roy put in his mouth his coated finger, and Tim got a taste.   
It was salty and sour, completely different from the taste he had when he went down on girls, but it wasn’t unpleasant, and the notion that it was his and Roy’s climax mixed, that he made Roy cum, made him crave some more of it, and he gave a kitty lick at his abdomen, collecting some on the tip of his tongue, and swallowed it down, enjoying the surprised look on Roy’s face.  
The older man then cleaned himself with the corner of the sheet and had Tim laying on him again, his arms wrapped around his waist and his head on his chest  
“Let’s rest some more, baby”  
Tim nodded and smiled, already feeling his eyes closing, and before passing out he kissed Roy’s shoulder some more, and felt Roy’s right hand on his back and his left hand in his hair.


	8. Maybe you should teach me

Tim opened his eyes and found himself in bed alone, on his side. Great. After one night together Roy couldn’t bear to stay in a bed with him. Fantastic.  
He got up, and, even though he felt a bit weirded out for walking around naked, he left the room, finding Roy at the kitchen table with his boxers on  
“Ehi doll, morning…to both of you”  
He smirked glancing at Tim’s groin, and Tim got to his room to put on a pair of boxer briefs joining him after that.  
“Oh, Birdie, I liked the other style better”  
Said Roy while he poured coffee in Tim’s cup, handling it to him. Tim chuckled and after drinking half of the coffee he was definitely more awake  
“Why did you leave?”  
“Had to pee and then I noticed it was 9 am so I just stayed up”  
He hugged Tim from behind, putting his chin on his shoulder  
“Are you having second thoughts? You’re even more silent than usual”  
“I thought you were having them, when I woke up alone…I thought you were…expecting more from me, yesterday, and that I didn’t match your expectations”  
Tim could have that false charade of self-esteem, but his self-loathing was always just behind the corner, and he was once again questioning himself and doubting of every choice in his life that dragged him in that precise moment.  
Roy circled him and looked him in the eyes  
“Tim, you went beyond my expectations, it was really so good for me, and I hope it was so for you too”  
Tim nodded  
“I just thought that maybe you wanted more from me or…”  
“Or…?”  
“Or you thought I was ready for more, for better things”  
Roy was struggling to follow Tim’s line of thought  
“Tim, you have to be clearer than this..”  
Tim sighed  
“I thought that maybe, after all the people you have been with, you were expecting to have sex..”  
“Baby, we did have sex..”  
“Yes, but I meant properly!! Like, me on my knees and you inside of me, and I thought you were mad at me because I couldn’t let you fuck me!”  
Tim’s rage made his eyes tear up, and he started to walk back into his room, when Roy grabbed him by his arm and turned him around.  
Roy kissed him with so much force he stumbled a little back, before catching up and starting to kiss him back, while Roy pushed his boxer briefs down.  
“Baby, I enjoyed yesterday night like crazy, I loved every second of it, but you are right, I wanted something more”  
Tim’s heart did a flip, before noticing That Roy was slowly sinking to his knees in front of him and putting his hair in a ponytail  
“I wanted to suck this beautiful cock of yours”  
Tim shuddered and grabbed the table behind him, while Roy smirked up at him and kissed the side of his penis, until he gave a little lick at the tip  
“Oh, baby, by the way…I want to be the one who gets fucked”  
Tim moaned at the idea and gasped when Roy’s mouth was all around him, hot and wet, and his right hand automatically shot to Roy’s head, tangling his fingers through his hair, knocking the hair tie off, and in that moment Roy looked up at him and opened his throat taking all of him for a couple of heartbeats, before going back to bob his head and using dirty tricks with his tongue that sent Tim’s head spiraling.  
Tim heard Roy shift and felt the vibrations of a moan through him, and when he looked down, he saw Roy’s arm move in a way that made it completely clear what he was doing to himself, and the slightly change in rhythm confirmed to Tim that Roy couldn’t even wait thirty seconds to touch himself, and his ego fed himself on the knowledge that he was taking away Roy’s self-control just because he tasted like he tasted, and it sped his way towards his orgasm so much that he didn’t even have the time to warn Roy before he came shouting, gripping Roy’s head tightly while he moved his hips, fucking his face a little while he came, and right after he could see Roy’s eyes roll back as he came, still suckling on Tim’s dick as if it was the only thing that could keep him alive, but he had to let go of that to gasp and moan as the aftershocks shook him a little.  
Tim was panting, and Roy rested his head on his hip, putting his own underwear back on  
“Tim, doll…you taste fucking amazing”  
Tim caressed his head slowly  
“And you feel like heaven”  
Roy smirked up at him and kissed his junk once more before pulling his underwear back up  
“See ya later, monsieur”  
Tim laughed and helped Roy back up, kissing him with passion, tasting himself on his tongue, and pushed him against the wall  
“Maybe you should teach me”  
He said, while getting on his knees like Roy did a few minutes ago, and Roy thought that that morning was going down as the best he had in a long, long time.


	9. None of you is innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred saves the day, as usual

It was Sunday, and for once the city was quiet enough that Bruce invited Tim at lunch, and Roy tagged along, knowing that the other batbros were going to be there too. The car ride was one of the most stressful things in Tim’s civilian life  
“Oh my god, what am I gonna tell them? Jason’s gonna kill you, like…for real. That dude went around with heads in a bag, he’s gonna impale you”  
Roy chuckled because nervous Tim is blushing Tim, and blushing Tim was a very cute Tim  
“Tim, doll, relax, ok? We won’t tell until you feel ready for it, you didn’t even know you weren’t straight until 12 seconds ago, I’m not gonna pressure you”  
He squeezed Tim’s hand and kept his eyes on the road and his other hand on the steering wheel  
“And Jason would never kill me, he adores me”  
Tim actually laughed a little at that, because it’s true. Roy was one of the few people Jason actually liked, but…Tim HAD to ask, damn him and his incapability of not knowing things.  
“Speaking of which…Between you and Jay…was it like this?”   
He gestured between them. Roy glanced at him before turning back to look at the road  
“Yes, and no. We never talked about anything, it just…kind of happened. One day we had two bedrooms, and the next day we thought that it’d be more convenient to have two labs, and things happened. But the rest, the time spent out of the sheets, it’s always been different with Jason, he…he got me. He knew me, and he didn’t judge me. It felt nice, new”  
Tim nodded and tried to swallow down his jealousy, because, even if it was childish, he wished Roy had said “No, it’s so much better with you”, but then Roy went on  
“But…I wasn’t involved, like…with feelings. He’s my best friend and always will be, but he’ll never be nothing more, he’ll never be someone I’d go exclusive for, or that I would watch sleep an entire night”  
His tone got sweeter as he talked and Tim’s eyes got a little teary, he took his hand and laced their fingers together, nodding. When they stopped at a red light, Roy kissed him and stole a little bit of air from his lungs with the most intense stare Tim has ever received in his life.  
They got to the Manor, and it was hard not to hold hands while getting to the door, but Roy would be damned before outing Tim when he’s not ready to be outed.   
Entering the household was a bit weird, because handling an over-affectionate Jason who jumped on him and smooched his face in front of his boyfriend was not actually the easiest thing  
“Woah there, Jaybird, what’s up?”  
“I just missed your stupid face”  
Roy chuckled, and put Jason down  
“I missed you too, man”  
They hugged and then Jason hugged Tim and Roy could tell how much Tim wanted to squeeze a couple organs out of Jason.   
Meeting Bruce was just as awkward, because Tim couldn’t stop fidgeting, and Bruce noticed, because, BATMAN, and Alfred noticed, because, ALFRED, and everyone looked at Roy because, BAD INFLUENCES.  
The lunch went on more or less uneventfully, and Tim started to slowly relax, but it was probably the wine too, like a lot of it. And Roy could handle it, most of the time, but he was really nervous, and nerves, an ex-alcoholic and gallons of wine in the same room was not a good combination, and so at some point Roy excused himself and left the table for some minutes.  
After a little while, Jason was about to stand to go check on him, when Tim did. He walked out and found Roy sitting in the grass, his shoes off, socks on, looking at nothing, but his eyes were teary, and when Tim got closer, he could see the streaks that tears left on his face, and the red marks he left on his arms with his own nails.  
It hurt to see Roy like this, even more because he didn’t know what he could possibly do, and after some seconds of indecision, he sat next to him.   
He looked at him with eyes full of self-hatred   
“I can’t even stay at a fucking table”  
Tim knew what the problem was, everyone understood, and Alfred looked mortified for not having thought about it, not to mention Dick, and Jason.  
Roy put his head on Tim’s shoulder and the younger man could feel his tears wetting his shirt, but it was okay. What was not okay were Roy’s hands, trying to break through his skin and let his blood spill. Tim caught his hand in his and kissed every knuckle, and started whispering in Roy’s ear  
“Roy, you’re out here because you’re strong, so strong that you didn’t give in to the impulse and didn’t start drinking. You’re here because you know you’re stronger than what’s in those bottles, you’re stronger than anyone I know”  
He then kissed his forehead and jumped when he heard someone clearing his throat behind them, and when he turned around he saw that it was Dick, who looked at him with a knowing stare, and helped Roy on his feet  
“Come back inside, we cleared the table. And then we’ll talk”  
Tim wanted the dirt to open up and swallow him, but he had to think about Roy now.   
Once they were inside, Roy sat down mortified, and he couldn’t look anyone in the eyes, so Tim took courage and sat next to him, putting his head on his shoulder and kissing his cheek lightly, closing his eyes because he just couldn’t look anyone in the eyes in that moment.  
And then Roy spoke   
“Can I have…some water?”  
Jason gave him a full glass, and kissed the top of his head while he was drinking, and then he asked Roy to go with him to his room, and asked Tim to do the same.   
When they got upstairs, Roy finally let himself relax, and sat on Jason’s bed, his eyes glued to the floor.   
Jason passed a hand down his face and sat on his chair, leaving Tim standing between them, an awkward silence filled the room.   
The first to speak was Roy  
“Jaybird…”  
“Roy, what the actual fuck? How long you two…? When, and how…And you?! Weren’t you straight??”  
His eyes danced from one to another, he didn’t want to be too harsh on Roy, especially after what just happened, but he really was surprised.  
Tim sighed and sat on the bed too, leaving some space between him and Roy  
“I…started to have some doubts about my sexuality, and I talked to Dami about it, and…”  
“Damian knows about this?! And the little shit didn’t tell me??”  
“I asked him to…I wasn’t sure about nothing, and I couldn’t even begin to imagine that it would have ended up like this…”  
“But why Roy, of all the people you could have…”  
Roy looked up then, staring in his friend’s eyes  
“What do you mean why Roy?”  
“It’s…weird, Roy. Seeing you with Tim after…” he gestured vaguely between them and Roy blushed, looking away embarrassed, and Tim scoffed   
“Cam we change the subject?”  
“Sorry, Baby Bird, it’s just that it’s really really weird…”  
Roy then snorted and laughed slightly   
“Two out of four”  
Tim pushed him playfully and Jay rolled his eyes, before sitting on the bed with them  
“I like this new Tim, though…relaxed and without a stick up his ass”  
Roy smirked at him and Jason pushed to lay down on his back, scoffing at him  
“As if I didn’t know you, you’ve probably begged him to fuck you at least ten times”  
Tim closed his eyes and stiffened a little, and Roy noticed, and caressed his side gently, looking at him propping his head on his other arm, now bent under his head  
“Ehi…”  
Jason smiled   
“Don’t worry Tim, Roy is a slut, but once he’s settled, he’s settled. Worst scenario, he’ll ask you to invite someone over every once in a while”  
Roy laughed and Tim sighed, nodding, lacing his fingers with Roy’s, while Jason turned to the redhead  
“Jokes aside, are you feeling better?”  
Roy nodded  
“Sure am, Jaybird”  
Jason smiled and caressed his friend’s hair, and Roy chuckled  
“This is getting very interesting”  
Jason laughed and punched him in the arm, while Tim grimaced, and they both sighed exasperated  
“ROY!!!”  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Bruce and Dick were having a little nervous breakdown, but for very different reasons.   
Bruce didn’t have a problem with Roy as Roy, but he had a lot of problems with Roy as Oliver’s kid…well, none of them were kids anymore, but they were always going to be in their eyes. For what he had seen of Roy, he was a very intelligent man, genially so, and he had great pride in his mind and his morals, not to mention his ability to stand for what was right, even if this meant he had to go against Oliver, Bruce or the entire Justice League. Bruce actually admired him for this, even if he was light years far away from telling him and feeding his ego.   
Alfred sighed and gently told him that if Master Tim was satisfied with his life choices, Bruce couldn’t let anything as stupid as Oliver’s role in Roy’s life be in his path to happiness, and Alfred was, of course, correct.   
Dick was a different story. His preoccupations were about Roy’s past, and his inability, in his opinion, to handle stress. He started listing all of Roy’s well known mistakes, from his alcohol dependence, to his heroin addiction, expressing his little faith in him to stay clean much longer if he had to go through another rough night like the one during which Tim was kidnapped.   
Alfred had always been pretty fond of Roy, he was rather sorry that his parental figure didn’t manage to keep him safe from his mistakes, and was full aware that maybe if he never met Oliver, he wouldn’t have fallen in those dark paths, and he remembered the night of Tim’s kidnap. Sure, he went full rage against those men, but what was worse, that or losing Tim?   
“Master Richard, I respectfully disagree with your opinion about Mr. Harper. Sure, he has done his mistakes, but who hasn’t? The lives you choose to live every other night are dangerous, and each and every one of you has decided to cope in a different way. May I recall you that both Master Jason and Master Damian have blood soaked hands? And that you turned your back to your family in more than one occasion? None of you is innocent, Master Richard, and you should have a greater consideration of your friend, and more respect for Master Tim’s life choices. For what I see, Master Tim is rather happy with Mr. Harper, and that’s all that should matter.”


End file.
